


Answers

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Series: Caleb [19]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Toriel TF oneshot.
Series: Caleb [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755706





	Answers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ParadoxicalyDoomed](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ParadoxicalyDoomed).



"We can do this the hard way or the easy way, it's completely your choice..." __

"Does it _look_ like I'm gonna tell you _jack_?"

Magnus sighed. A deep, elongated breath escaped his mouth, as he gently closed his eyes and fluttered them open, reclaiming what oxygen he had lost. So that's how this was going to play out... He had hoped things would have turned out differently, but alas, here he was. He began staring out the tiny, rectangular basement window that opened out to the outside world. The moon hovered over the sky, illuminating the land underneath. The night was only still young, yet Magnus knew it would be a long one. Suddenly, a grin escaped him.

_Time to have some fun_.

\--

"So, it appears, as though, you've been left with me..." Caleb noticed. Caleb shuffled and dragged his shoes, scraping them against the floor as he circled around Andrew. "I guess the first time around with Magnus wasn't enough for you? Don't worry, you still have plenty of playtime with him left..."

"Eat a dick." Spit purposefully landed on the floor after his retort.

"Tsk... Tsk... Tsk... _What a shame_..." Caleb's voice almost teemed with sarcasm, "And here I thought you would make it easy after what Magnus did to you. I guess there certainly is a warrior in you... And yet, little did you know, we still have a card up our sleeves. In fact, I believe we have a few."

Caleb grabbed ahold of the back of the chair, spinning it around to the opposite wall of the rectangular basement. Two lights flickered on, as another torture victim appeared underneath the light. A black garbage bag was over their head, but they weren't suffocating. In fact, they weren't even moving.

Caleb started, "Yes, we had to put them asleep for a little while. Wouldn't it be simply _awful_ for me to have to wake them up and see what I'm about to do to you?"

"The hell are you gonna do to me?" Andrew asked, wrestling against the rope and tape strapping him to the chair. 

"Oh don't worry," Caleb stated, slowly pulling out a filled syringe and placing it between his middle and ring finger, "This will hurt a lot, but it never once kills. Oh no, believe me, you'll wish for death once I'm done with you..." The sludge inside the needle almost looked transparent and goopy, with a hint of light green.

As Caleb drew closer to him, Andrew began frantically pushing against the bindings, moving more with each of Caleb's steps, hoping to near away from God-knows-what's inside that syringe. 

"Stand still... You don't want the needle to get stuck in your skin..."  
  
After Caleb reached arm distance, he quickly stroke his hand towards Andrew's arm, jabbing the syringe into his triceps, before swiftly holding the button to release the goopy substance into the victim's bloodstream, and pulling out the thin needle, almost as fast as he inserted it.

Andrew doubled over in agony, well, as best he could while tied to a chair. Dear God, what was in that hypodermic? Some kind of morphine? All he was able to focus on was the searing pain that resonated throughout his whole body. 

The first changes started in his arm. 

Needless, to say, Andrew began positively flipping out by what he saw. White fur began trickling up and down his arm, spreading from the area where the injection first started. Pain seeped throughout his entire arm, Andrew could've sworn he was being paralyzed. It was an unbearable agony of numbing pain spreading throughout his arm. His fingertips burned as each nail grew sharper and longer, pure white far soon covering Andrew's hand. His energy and focus were nearly sapped by the time his arm was finished, and the transformation was only just starting.

The hair began sprouting on his chest, as the sleeves of his shirt elongated and shifted from that of his black hoodie to pearl-white, ironed dress sleeves. As the desensitizing continued further down his torso, he felt, two mounds form onto his chest, indicating the beginning of his obvious change in gender. 

What the hell.

Once the changes to his sleeves reached his shoulders, the chest of his shirt stretching out as well, lowering itself to the top of his ankles. It lost its cold, dark, and intimidating black for a more soothing, caring, and rationalizing lavender. An emblem appeared on his new dress, a rounded triangle featuring inside it a set of three separate triangles and a circle paired with wings flying above the triangles, symbolizing the serenity of the angel over the lost underground monsters. The Delta Rune. The rest of his body quickly changed once under the protection of his new dress, and there was a tingling feeling throughout most of his body now. Both of his arms, his chest, and now—

— _POP_. Andrew shouted in anguish as a tender strike of inflicting pain attacked his lower region. He was sure of it now, he thought, falling to his head to his knees, gritting his teeth. Andrew is a she. It was getting difficult to even see now, Andrew thought she was even seeing stars at some points. Her legs continued on, merciful this time, as to let Andrew focus on healing from the sudden dolorimeter skyrocket. Her feet were next, and as the pain eased up from her torso, it had started in her toes. The same white fur enveloped her feet, as the cracking bones of her toes merged into just three toes. Though it was not as bad as the region in question had just suffered, it was still plenty enough to leave her entire feet numbed and her struggling to stay alive or awake.

And lastly, came the head. Her ears grew out, as white fur coated them, leaving the two to hang on the sides of her head, and in front of her shoulders. Yet, Andrew noticed something, and it just wasn't that she was physically changing: she began to think of words he had never bothered with before. Her eyelashes lengthened outwards, as her eye color became pure black. She began to feel more sophisticated. Her hair, what used to be a short, black afro, faded into the same white, smooth wool. _After all, what was stopping her from being a mother?_ White fur glazed over her neck, spreading upwards, as her jawline and skull _crunched_ together. The cartilage in her nose faded away, leaving only her nostrils, and a nozzle. _Why shouldn't she be a mother? She could take care of children perfectly fine, in fact, she was wanting to take care of children._ Her front two teeth sharpened, as tiny goat horns grew on top of her fuzzy head, finishing off the transformation.

"Hello, Andrew, or as we should both say now, _Toriel_..." Caleb stated, noting that the transformation was now over.

Andrew nodded, yet still with a glare in her eyes. "Indeed." A much more negotiable attitude to work with, just what Caleb needed.

"Now, Andrew, I'm going to ask you again, and I do not wish to make you go through that suffering again. Where are your fellow members located at?"

Andrew almost looked like she was considering, until she suddenly cringed at the thoughts overflowing through her head.

_No. Don't listen to him! Don't listen to him! DON'T! This isn't right! I'm ANDREW, not this weird goat thing!_

Caleb sighed. The old Andrew was still in the back of her mind, struggling. Nothing could shut that part of the brain up, bar a complete control or wipe of her brain. And that wouldn't do any good to reveal their base, now would it? Caleb made sure to scrape every one of his footsteps as he ventured over to the other side of the room. Revealing the man underneath the bag, Andrew recognized the man. They weren't close friends, but Andrew knew the hideout would be told immediately, whether by herself or the other man, after seeing him like this.

"So, am I going to have your friend over here have to transform as well? Maybe I'll have to bring Magnus back, or change you again? Or are you going to tell me? This will all be over if you just tell me, I promise," Caleb began, gingerly smacking his friend across in the hopes of waking him.

Luckily, everything went according to Caleb's plan. The tides instantaneously shifted in favor of Caleb as another surge of pain seeped throughout the course of Andrew's entire body: a correctly-timed plan of Caleb's, a failsafe. Only this time, the surge was much less merciful. Andrew shouted, screamed, swore, and yelled as the agonizing torment dug deep into her body, entrancing her into a world where nothing but this inevitably and indefinitely occurred. She needed to leave this, and she needed to leave it fast.

Andrew then heard a shout not of his own. She struggled to barely open her eyes, and what she saw was her only friend right now, shouting and squirming in distress.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" were the words she could barely make out over the throbbing in her head and ringing in her ears. 

"Listen..." she began. She paused for a while, trying to get enough air back into her lungs enough to breathe, "They're going... To turn you into... Something like me— if you don't tell them..."

She strived to keep her eyelids up to see his reaction. He bore the face of a traumatized child; his eyebrows were crooked, his lips were two downward arches, his breathing was sporadic. Eventually, he shut up, not breathing for a few seconds. Andrew could tell he was contemplating his possibilities. 

_Don't tell them. You know they'll never forgive you if you give out their location._

But why would they accept her as part of their gang now? As soon as they would first lay eyes on Andrew, they would likely kill her first and ask questions later.

_Why are you acting like you accept this?_

Andrew was taken aback, and fluttered her eyelids down—she didn't know why she asked herself this. She should've have yelled in anger, thrashing in rage, but she was simply past too exhausted to fight.

128 North Street.

128 North Street.

128 North Street.

128 North Street...

Andrew retreated her breath and open her eyes as if she was hit with a spring of motivation, concreting her decision before she even made it.

**Author's Note:**

> Did an interrogation scene this time. Thought I did at least somewhat good.  
> ~GamerStories


End file.
